


Looking for partners!

by Amaichan17



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies), 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaichan17/pseuds/Amaichan17
Summary: This isn't a fic I'm just searching for RP partners.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Zeke Yeager
Comments: 5





	Looking for partners!

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo if you're going to roleplay with me please be older than 18!

Hello! I'm just looking for people to roleplay Zevi with! I can play Levi or Zeke! If you're interested please drop your discord or twitter below! I will make sure to answer you shortly after as I will be checking this alot. I am fully literate and willing to wait/meet my partner's response length!

I am not comfortable with!

\- Rape/Noncon mentions or content!  
-3Somes!   
-Intense drug use!   
-Pedophelia  
-Scat/Watersports  
-Too much angst  
\- And kidnapping!

Everything else is a go!  
Please do not dm me if you're a minor!


End file.
